


Tumblr Drabbles

by thatswrathbaby



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswrathbaby/pseuds/thatswrathbaby
Summary: These are just tumblr prompts, wanted to post them over here for posterity





	1. Scorpio

**Author's Note:**

> This is from this [tumblr post](https://thatsrhinkbaby.tumblr.com/post/171509554103/scorpio-had-to-do-it-to-em)

Link viewed his reflection in the mirror of his college dorm room. He had perfected the first-date outfit this time for certain. Baggy jeans paired with a green polo shirt, a look that said, “I want to dress well for this, but I’m not going to try too hard.”

He had just grabbed his wallet off the table and stuck it in his pocket when the door swung open.

“Hey, brother, where you headed?” Rhett asked, taking in his roommate’s clean and put-together appearance. “You got a hot date?”

“Yeah. Jessica from Calc,” Link said with a grin. He was trying to maintain an air of quiet confidence, but couldn’t shake the butterflies in his stomach. He tried desperately to force himself to attribute the feeling to his upcoming date instead of the man he was talking to.

Rhett laughed, “Oh? I didn’t know she was into short guys. Shame, really…”

“I’m not short! I hang out with an extra large freak all the time and it makes me look shorter. You’re really crampin’ my style, man.”

“Relax, buddyroll. You look great.” Rhett had abandoned his backpack and shoes by the door. He gave Link a reassuring clap on the shoulder.

“That’s real cute, how you think I care about your opinion of me,” Link replied and stepped closer to Rhett, cocking his head to the side. He did care about Rhett’s opinion, you wouldn’t catch him admitting it. Rhett didn’t need the ego boost and Link didn’t need him to know how he truly felt. 

“I think you really care.” 

“Do not.”

“Yeah? Then why’re you blushing, Neal?” 

“I’m not,” Link lied, cursing his body for having betrayed him. “It’s just warm in here.”

“Oh. Okay, so it won’t get worse if I say ‘Link, you look so great’?”

“Cut it out, dude.”

Rhett continued in a mocking voice, “Oh, Link, you’re so handsome, what a nice polo shirt you’ve got on. You’re so fashionable.”

Link could feel the warmth coloring his face and neck. “Stop, man. I gotta go!” He punched Rhett on the arm, hard enough to express his frustration, but Rhett kept going.

“Your hair looks so good like that. Your eyes are so blue. I love you.” 

“Say that last part again?”

Time seemed to slow as Link watched a deep pink spread across Rhett’s cheeks. He waited for a response, not looking away as Rhett stared down at his feet. 

“I love you?” he said, not mocking this time, as a question, as if he needed permission. His eyes locked onto Link’s again, snapping from his stare down with the floor, looking for an answer.

Link grabbed the collar of Rhett’s shirt and pulled down gently, until Rhett’s forehead met his. His entire body thrummed with tension, like every nerve ending was producing electricity. “Me too,” he breathed and pressed his lips to Rhett’s. 

Rhett’s hands moved from his sides to rest on Link’s hips, pulling his body flush against him. He pulled back barely enough to ask, “don’t you have a date tonight?”

“I think I have to cancel it now,” Link said, leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Taurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from this [tumblr post](https://thatsrhinkbaby.tumblr.com/post/171683177958/taurus-for-the-ask-thing-cuz-im-a-taurus-and)

They were too stubborn for their own good.

They were smart. They had a rule, “Not in California.” Enacted after they’d fallen into bed that first night, New York, Tour of Mythicality. A perfect storm, really. The adrenaline high from their first successful show, a drink or two to celebrate,  a tipsy slip of the tongue that led to a literal slip of the tongue. The next morning tangled in each other’s limbs but choked with guilt. Violent oscillation between “we have to tell them” and “we can never tell anyone;” “never again” and “please, just one more night.” Every night out of state since with two rooms rented and only one used, whispered prayers that the hotel staff didn’t recognize them. 

They were untouchable. They’d always felt god-like when they were together, stubbornly pushed the limits of what they could get away with. Maintain a lifelong friendship? Wife and kids? Make it as internetainers? Move their families across the country? Build a successful company from the ground up and maintain a happy home life? They’d done it all. This was only the next challenge. The next obstacle to conquer, the next impossible goal that they would achieve. 

They managed to obey their rule, for a while. It was almost too easy to compartmentalize, to be family men in California, and to be lovers in the rest of the world. That’s why they pushed it. They had to keep moving, testing the limits of what they could be. 

It was We Don’t Do This In California until it was Not in LA until it was Not in Burbank until it was Not in Our Homes. It was stolen kisses at work. It was hushed tones in their respective offices, on the phone. It was shame forgotten in the heat of the moment, in two voices that moan in harmony. It was hasty, half-baked excuses for coming home too late and leaving too early. It was hubris. It was everything they ever made, put on the line for another moment of  _finally_  loving each other the way they were meant to.


End file.
